User talk:Chalk33
Hey! Hey Chalk, first I want to welcome you to the CBW. I saw you recent edits, and it looks like you already have some ideas in mind for a story because you created so many character pages! However, I would suggest you to retake the photos with a better (cleaner) background with some light and perhaps better posing of the characters, because it's pretty hard to see anything on those pictures. If you need to know how to do that, feel free to ask :) -- 15:16, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply to Vorred Thanks for the feedback. I put those pictures there as placeholders until I can improve their looks and weapons. By the way, I really like your comics :D.Chalk33 (talk) 15:48, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) I think you're new to wikia, right? We normally leave responses on the other person's talkpage so everybody can keep track if they get new messages. -- 00:57, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Wow, That guy on your front page looks a LOT like my Toa's Matoran form. Doctorwhy? (talk) 17:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC)DoctorWhy? Yeah, but I've got to build the other four toa in the group first. Doctorwhy? (talk) 19:39, July 7, 2013 (UTC)DoctorWhy? That's REALLY creepy But also cool Doctorwhy? (talk) 20:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC)DoctorWhy? Advice I'm not really the one who made typed stories here, so I don't exactly know how to get a story like that to the people. However, I made some experiences with Uprising when I first announced it. I started a self-MoC sign-up over at MOCpages (but don't do that, really; you will have to write for a lot of characters you sometimes even don't like at all) and that gave some people attention to the story. I was also very active back then, and quite popular, so many people looked at the stuff I was creating. When I uploaded it here later, I pointed out everywhere that it was a comic; since it's mostly made out of pictures, it's very easy to read and more people came to know it. I made monthly Blog Updates and kept the (at first) few readers updated on what I was expanding on my story. When I put it into the nomination for the featured story at the Voting Center I've won and it came to the main page, creating yet another way to notice it. Altogether two things are very important: Spreading the word through monthly updates, votings and more than just one website (MOCpages and the CBW in my case) and even more important is that you do your story with a great amount of professionality. Just keep in mind what it would take you to be interested in it and try to get that to others. I hope I could help! -- 20:04, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Contest The virus which infected the Forgotten Warriors is mainly spread by Nuva himself, but can also be transported by undead if it comes into direct contact with their prey's blood. The spread is much slower this way however. -- 18:27, August 13, 2013 (UTC) you will NOT chalk me 33 times! i didnt know that was your signature...sorry,anyway i just wanted to know if you liked my stories i know they're rough around the edges but im fixing them please respondThefirstmakuta (talk) 02:07, August 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks for the advice..im going to edit them as soon as possibleThefirstmakuta (talk) 03:35, August 16, 2013 (UTC) I forgot to tell you part 3 is coming soon :-)Thefirstmakuta (talk) 03:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks again because of your advice im going to add the rest of the story to part two soon plus i'm going to extend part one and make it better :-) p.s. how did you make your signature say "prepare to be chalked.....33 times!" cause i want to change my signatureThefirstmakuta (talk) 17:09, August 16, 2013 (UTC) thanks!Thefirstmakuta (talk) 17:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) here's my new signatureTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:23, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ok after this im gonna start a blog that has kraahkan and maketa in it it will be called "heroes of destiny" ive changed my profile picture to an ok picture of my maketa mocTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) i changed it again to a better picture,sorry to bother you so muchTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) dude,you're as epik as your profile says,please do thatTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:49, August 16, 2013 (UTC) pictures of maketa and kraahkan have been added to the bottom of the first part in the story of maketaTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ill read that page you're making once its doneTeridax wasn't the first... (talk) 17:54, August 16, 2013 (UTC) do you want me to send you a sneak peek from my upcoming blog heroes of destiny? Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) for right now you only need to make pages for kraahkan and maketa please look at their pictures in the bottom of the first part of the story of maketa ill send you that sneak peek in the next message Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:14, August 16, 2013 (UTC) here is your sneak peek at a villain from "heroes of destiny" Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:20, August 16, 2013 (UTC) i hope you can see the picture if not, let me know Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:21, August 16, 2013 (UTC) i edited the character pages to tell the names of their weapons Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:37, August 16, 2013 (UTC) i will Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:40, August 16, 2013 (UTC) something has happened when i was editing please put kraahkan's picture back on his page! Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 18:46, August 16, 2013 (UTC) one thing i dont understand is why the picture went away when i added that caption Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 21:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) can you add to the infobox that their location is spherus magna Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 21:55, August 16, 2013 (UTC) oh Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 21:56, August 16, 2013 (UTC) i would do it myself if the infobox showed up when I edited Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 21:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) oooooohhhhhhh Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 22:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC) how do I get rid of the stub tag on maketa's page? Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 22:12, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ive been adding lots to it, it has more info than kraahkan i don't know what is happening Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 22:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) ok..i just informed chickenbond, seeya later :-) Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 22:31, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's fine. It still needs some more content, though - as of now it's a stub. Shadowmaster 00:35, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry, didn't see the first question. Yes, it's possible to rename pages. Next to the carve button at the top of a page, there's a down arrow button. Click that and click "Teleport", then type into the new title box the name you want to rename the page to. A redirect will be created where the original page was, which I can delete for you. Shadowmaster 00:53, August 17, 2013 (UTC) hey dude check out Maketa and Kraahkan (Being) (Thefirstmakuta) Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 00:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) um...dude? Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 01:01, August 17, 2013 (UTC) thanks! do you know how to change the font and/or add pictures to your signature Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 01:09, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 01:14, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Heroes of Destiny is coming... Teridax wasn't the first... (talk) 01:18, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I did it! good job! :-) Teridax wasn't the first... 01:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Are you prepared for the ultimate saga? go to thefirstmakuta talk page for spoilers, sneak peeks, and more Teridax wasn't the first... 01:50, August 17, 2013 (UTC) how did you change the font??? Teridax wasn't the first... 01:54, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ok but how did you upload it to wikia? Teridax wasn't the first... 01:59, August 17, 2013 (UTC) ill try to make my own but if i cant ill need one from you Teridax wasn't the first... 02:05, August 17, 2013 (UTC) i need you to make one..this is what happened when I tried Teridax wasn't the first...i am the first 02:08, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I want it to say i am the first in the font your signature is in Teridax wasn't the first... 02:12, August 17, 2013 (UTC) thanks a bunch man :-) here's the new signature Teridax wasn't the first... 02:24, August 17, 2013 (UTC) thanks again! Teridax wasn't the first... 02:29, August 17, 2013 (UTC) its ok if they erase it i just want people to know its coming Teridax wasn't the first... 02:47, August 17, 2013 (UTC) The show button's hidden inside of the image in the template. Look at the bottom right corner, and you'll see the word "show" in blue. Unfortunately, that can't be fixed, though if you add a few sentences above that, the button might move down and at least be visible, though it would be in the template instead. Shadowmaster 13:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks Teridax wasn't the first... 15:43, August 19, 2013 (UTC) how do i move the infobox so the show button shows?? Teridax wasn't the first... 15:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) then how do i gett rid of the spoiler template without deleting the biography? Teridax wasn't the first... 16:03, August 19, 2013 (UTC) thanks dude, i just uploaded more to the story of Maketa, check it out Teridax wasn't the first... 16:33, August 19, 2013 (UTC) um, could you please make the story of Maketa so that that wikification tab goes away? i cant figure it out Teridax wasn't the first... 16:44, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I suppose it's good to go for now - I'll perform a few grammar fixes in a bit, but as of now I think it doesn't need the tab anymore. Shadowmaster 19:17, August 19, 2013 (UTC) awesome! Teridax wasn't the first... 22:04, August 19, 2013 (UTC) have you read it yet? I mean the new part Teridax wasn't the first... 22:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) while im making heroes of legends, i might make a comic series about toa warriors who are fight ing a different menace on the other side of the island: Mata Nui Teridax wasn't the first... 23:05, August 19, 2013 (UTC) cool! Teridax wasn't the first... 23:34, August 19, 2013 (UTC) try either clouds or the sun Teridax wasn't the first... 23:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) coal,because its in the earth and when made into fuel it pollutes the air Teridax wasn't the first... 23:49, August 19, 2013 (UTC) well...lightning is made by air and burns earth so that wouldnt work Teridax wasn't the first... 23:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) i mean made WITH air Teridax wasn't the first... 23:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) i meant to say it was made with air... doesnt air part when lightning strikes? or is that thunder? Teridax wasn't the first... 23:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ill have to find out if either lightning or thunder parts air but either one can't completely beat earth Teridax wasn't the first... 00:06, August 20, 2013 (UTC) thunder parts air...kind of, so you should use thunder Teridax wasn't the first... 00:08, August 20, 2013 (UTC) no... i have no other ideas sorry Teridax wasn't the first... 00:29, August 20, 2013 (UTC) I've never had use of such cards, I'm afraid. I collected the BIONICLE: Quest for the Masks trading cards for a time but never used them. ...I'm sorry but I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. :P No problem at all. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help in that situation. :P You too. Have a wonderful day/night. :D you mean patriots ? if thats it then i agree also i got a new idea for that game Teridax wasn't the first... 00:54, August 21, 2013 (UTC) well since thunder is just sound and lightning cant beat air...how about both, like maybe (drumroll) STORM!! Teridax wasn't the first... 00:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) There ya go. :P Feel free to use it as much as you want. It's a pretty standard template and I didn't create it so you don't need to credit anyone when using it. :P Aww, thank you very much. :D Matoran maker No. There're no Matoran maker that can make "custom bodies". But if you want an idea not so effective, you can change the color of the Matoran images using photoshop. Garmagic (talk) 19:42, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, that's incredibly kind of you. :D Regarding the template, maybe I could do it for you and show you how to do it that way. What page do you want to put it on? :P Re: Oops! Sorry XD Garmagic (talk) 19:53, August 22, 2013 (UTC)